


11

by HeraldosNegros



Series: 2016-2018 补档 [13]
Category: Y tu mamá también (2001)
Genre: Deseo y asco, F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:13:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22219102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeraldosNegros/pseuds/HeraldosNegros
Summary: 一个问题在于，从柏拉图式友谊到同性恋情欲之间有且唯有一个平衡点。
Relationships: Cecilia Huerta/Julio Zapata, Luisa Cortés/Julio Zapata, Luisa Cortés/Tenoch Iturbide, Luisa Cortés/Tenoch Iturbide/Julio Zapata, Tenoch Iturbide/Julio Zapata
Series: 2016-2018 补档 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1599421
Kudos: 3





	11

旅行前一周特诺奇告诉他自己在写一个中篇小说，完成了也许会拿去投稿。主题和情节特诺奇都没有透露。他们断绝联系的第三个月胡里奥想起这件事情，早上去报刊亭买烟时顺便带回了几本当地文学杂志。杂志名都有股故作姿态的味道，《先锋》《断裂》《米诺陶》，等等等等。他点燃一支烟，盘腿坐在地上，半心半意草草翻着，仪式感多于目的性。再说他也不知道特诺奇会用什么笔名。缭绕的白雾中他掠过知名作家、文坛新秀和二流诗人，在拉丁字母间寻找他（前）朋友隐约的面孔。他没有找到。它们好像镜子的碎片，白亮的反射里胡里奥似乎看到了特诺奇，又似乎没有。

好几个月里胡里奥不愿想起特诺奇。一旦他想到任何和他朋友相关的事情，镜头就会在无规则的闪回和不当的重复中乱套，最终定格于年轻人没有胡须的白皙面孔上，特写那两片柔嫩如姑娘的嘴唇，然后向下坠落，滑过缺乏肌肉的绵软胴体。回忆那种富裕的珍珠色泽令他不适。那是一种欲望与恶心混杂的感觉，仿佛胃变成一个充满泥浆的气球，不断膨胀，膨胀，最后淤泥会从食道里喷射而出。

为了解放这种固执的恶心感，胡里奥有一段时间开始酗酒。他把梅斯卡尔酒藏在卧室床底下，白天母亲去上班，姐姐去上学，而他在家里不停地喝，只为了最后能够扒着马桶永无止境地呕吐。他吐出天堂之口的沙子、路易莎卷进坟墓气味的香水、他和特诺奇决裂那天泳池里的落叶。最后留在他牙齿间的只有胃酸的味道，像一种腐蚀性的清洁剂。

家里的空调坏了五天。盛夏的夜晚极其炎热，大开的窗外没有一丝风，室内凝滞的空气令人无法忍受，感觉像砧板上一块渗汁的肉。安稳入睡几乎不可能，随着温度上升，新陈代谢的速度变得疯狂，每一根脉管都跳动如锤击，泵压着血、汗与其它的体液，于是手淫几乎变成必然结果。这本来没有什么，假如胡里奥的想象没有在那个晚上之后变得单一的话。不管他在汗水浸湿的床单上以对哪位美艳女星的幻想开始，最后都会想起路易莎贴着他脸颊的白色胸罩，想起她在凉棚下优美扭动着身体，想起最后那个晚上她低下身去，同时抚摸着他和特诺奇。这也就意味着他也必定会想起特诺奇，想起后者在酒精与无限扩散的欲望里捧住他的脸，一遍又一遍地吻他，和路易莎构成稳定却错乱的三角形。那些暑热难耐的夜晚胡里奥在一团乱麻中摩擦着阴茎达到高潮。对路易莎的直线欲望和对特诺奇的扭曲感受缠成一股，汇合在他射在掌心的精液里。那之后他会哭泣，被空虚与厌恶压倒，仿佛一切火与颜色都离他而去。

最终毁掉他们友情的并不是“操了彼此的女友”这桩恶行。分别之后胡里奥很快意识到了这一点，但不能确定，直到他见到从意大利回来的塞西莉亚。他并没有像先前预料的那样发火：他没有骂她婊子，没有质问她为什么和特诺奇搞在了一起，没有打她、吻她然后痛哭流涕。他单单说，我想我们结束了，塞西。而塞西莉亚过快地表示同意。

这倒也是另一桩改变，回来以后他变得更文明得体（或说的难听些，更装腔作势），仿佛是为了反驳特诺奇在暴怒中辱骂他的那声“农民”，也仿佛是在那趟远途旅行中用掉所有野蛮后的反弹。他的母亲觉得这是件好事，“小胡里奥总算成熟了一点”，而他的姐姐对此嗤之以鼻，“不过是对资产阶级的谄媚模仿”。

那么真正的原因是什么？现在胡里奥已经很确定答案了。抽完很多支烟之后他终于想明白了这个问题：真正构成背叛的是他和特诺奇之间的那个醉醺醺的吻。他们的嘴唇贴在一起的那一瞬间，就是按下炸毁他们友谊按钮的确切时刻。之后的舌吻、抚摸、舔咬以及或许存在的口交（根据他零散的记忆碎片推测）只是让它更加尸骨无存而已。

一个问题在于，从柏拉图式友谊到同性恋情欲之间有且唯有一个平衡点。只有在这一个点上，情感才是真实的，向任何一端滑动都会掉入虚假的捏造中。前进造成用力过猛，后退则会压抑真情。他们可以毫无拘束地讨论做爱经历，可以赤裸相对，可以躺在相邻的泳池跳板上同时自慰，可以互相测量甚至抚摸性器官——前提是他们确保自己在这个点上；前提是他们在这些举动中保有坦白与率真。但操到一块去却是另一回事。想象他的手掌爱抚特诺奇的大腿需要太多人工的努力。那个晚上他们肢体的交缠里有着一种过度、虚假与扭曲——不是说不存在欲望，而是那一场景里有着太多的欲望；认真确认起来，他对特诺奇的感受处于灰色地带，也就是说，进退两难。先不提恐同情绪，至少胡里奥自觉自己没有这种偏见；特诺奇怎么想，他不确定。

六个月过去，特诺奇仍然没有给胡里奥打过电话，反之亦然。胡里奥开始把头发蓄长，用皮筋在后脑扎成一个小辫，他认为这样看起来要体面得多，他母亲也觉得。他仍然抽烟，但不再往烟纸里掺料。偶尔他透过窗户看见烧红的晚霞时会想起特诺奇，想起他们在黄昏时分的天台上嗑药嗑得晕头转向，趴在围墙上同特诺奇的母亲打招呼。那种安心的、懒洋洋的感受；他的手肘紧紧抵着特诺奇的胳膊。胡里奥盯着指间飘散的烟，感到一种近似乡愁的惆怅。

十个月以后胡里奥才又去游泳。此前但凡有人约他下水，他都一概以患病不便游泳推脱，每次病名不尽相同。但那天阳光很好，聚会欢乐得恰到好处，他又喝了点酒，感觉浑身温暖，需要舒展一番。于是当巴勃罗邀请他一同比试游泳的时候，他同意了。几个人蹦跳两下，扎进泳池里。游了三个来回，胡里奥发现没有人追上他。他在水中停下来；水是蓝色的，光的飘带在池底摆动。他呼出一小串气泡。巴勃罗还在泳池的另一端，仍然是模糊的一个影子。他的朋友没有追上他，像一尾滑润轻巧的鱼，像特诺奇·伊图尔维德。一切静止着，而他爆发式地怀念起他分手了的朋友，因为直到此刻他才突然意识到自己爱他像爱一个真正的兄弟，一个死去的血亲。

第十一个月胡里奥在法语课上认识了一个普埃布拉来的姑娘并和她开始交往。第十二个月他在街上偶遇了特诺奇，两人礼貌地坐下来喝了一杯咖啡。特诺奇全程相当焦躁，无意识地揉皱了三张餐巾纸，而胡里奥说话时目光游散，从盆栽跳到白糖包，再跳到桌布上的橙汁污渍，就是不愿意看他的眼睛。特诺奇告诉他自己读了经济，胡里奥回复他自己被生物专业录取。特诺奇说最近在跟邻居交往，胡里奥提了提那个普埃布拉女孩儿。特诺奇问他，你知道路易莎死了吗？胡里奥震惊地瞪着对方，摇摇头。城堡上的最后一块积木也掉了下来。两个人交换了感叹和惋惜，然后僵硬地谈了谈政局、天气、公共交通。到了没话可说的前一秒，特诺奇站起来，说女朋友还在电影院等着，先行告辞一步，胡里奥表示理解，并且坚持付账。他们握手道别，特诺奇走出餐厅，胡里奥重新坐回原位。他隔着玻璃窗看见特诺奇匆匆地走路，刻意保持目不斜视，想起自己应该问他最后有没有发表那篇小说。

但反正已经晚了。他把视线转回来，举手示意服务生结账。此后他们再也没有见过面。

FIN.


End file.
